Cut Contents
Before the release of Manhunt 2 game, there were features that were removed from the final product. Characters and Gangs * Leo Kasper had a different face. * Danny had a white t-shirt and blue pants in the Release Therapy ending cut-scene. * Project Militia was different. * The Legion gang members looked like Leo. * Innocent characters was once appeared and can be killed in the PS2 and PSP versions. * The Red Kings had a different look. Weapons * The Heavy Handgun had a different color. Levels Awakening * The civilian character was cut off from the PS2 and PSP versions. * There were more beta Legion gang members. * The Plastic Bag was cut off from this level. Ghosts * Originally, a ball would bounce down at the stairs in Daniel's House. * The Manhole was present in the PS2 and PSP versions. * The Circular Saw and Sheers were absent in the beta. Sexual Deviants * The music in the dungeon was the same as the piece of music playing in the club where the stripper was dancing. * Early versions of Manhunt 2 had an error with the Dentist Chair environmental execution. * The puzzle of how to gain access to the 3 rooms with the environmental executions in the dungeon originally had a hidden door inside the middle room. Red Light * There was a Syringe instead of the Glass Bottle at the beginning of the level. Safe House * The door with the pad lock at the beginning of the game was absent in the beta. * The Crowbar was absent. Bees Honey Pot * The brothel and the level was supposedly named as The Honey Pot. Assassination * There was a short cut-scene showing Leo killing a member of the Project Militia with a Sniper Rifle. * At the beginning of the level, Leo had only a Sniper Rifle. * The Light Handgun was absent. Most Wanted * The Bloodhounds, that Danny first kills in the level, had Shotguns instead off Sub-Machine Guns. * The Circular Saw and Sawn-Off Shotgun were absent. * The Kuruma was cut off from the Auto Shop. Origins * During the intro cut-scene for this level, where Leo in Danny's body is choking the guard through the gap was originally a Project Scientist. * After being captured by The Watchdogs you could use a Fire Extinguisher execution to eliminate the Watchdog sergeant that is guarding the lab doorway. Broadcast Interrupted * Danny initially removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes during the introduction cut-scene for this level. * The first Bloodhound originally had a Fire Axe, instead off the Baseball Bat. Altered State * The section where you have to use a Crowbar to access the sewer pipe leading out of the starting area was slightly altered; originally it was not as obvious that you have to use a Crowbar to open the pipe in order to exit the area. Domestic Disturbance * Broken Fence Spike execution was cut off. Personality Clash * Personality Clash was once know as Cemetery. * The Weary Pines Cemetery was called Whispering Hill's Cemetery. Release Therapy * Originally, Danny was holding a Heavy Handgun. * Originally, Release Therapy was the final episode of the game. * During the ending cut-scene where Danny wakes up and sees Leo’s reflection in the mirror, Danny was wearing a white t-shirt with blue pants and Leo's reflection was wearing the green Dixmor inmate outfit. Executions * The Barbed Wire and Pliers executions were different. * Executions didn't have a filter. Other * Originally the flashback episodes did not start off by saying “6 Years Earlier”. * Danny and Leo went transparent when hiding. * The PS2 version of Manhunt 2 originally had the same quick select menu as used on the Nintendo Wii version of the game. Category:Manhunt 2